me encontre
by yo-chan1
Summary: hyo y ana tienen problemas y ahora quien podra hacerla entrar en razon...¡anita¡ no contaban con su astucia...pesimo summary u lean por favor


Bueno antes que nada todos los personajes de shaman king no me pertenecen…por que si así fuera jua jua jua jua la autora se ríe macabramente ejem…bueno unas aclaraciones:

"---" comillas son pensamientos.

---asteriscos son acciones.

Bueno ahora si a leer…

Una pequeña regreso

La mañana empezaba a asomarse por su ventana, los rayos del sol cada vez eran mas fuertes, provocando un poco de molestia en sus ojos aun cerrados, ella coloco su brazo sobre ellos, para que la luz no interrumpiera su sueño, era como si pensara que al seguir durmiendo se borrarían todos sus problemas .

Por fin los abrió, su mente empezó a recordar todo estaba mal, en los últimos días solo había pleitos y disgustos en la pensión.

Observaba el techo como si en el fuera a encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas pero mientras mas pensaba mas le dolía la cabeza, retiro unos cuantos cabellos rubios de su cara, no quería despertar así que cerro los ojos nuevamente y dio media vuelta entre sus sabanas, iba a continuar su sueño pero sintió una suave respiración, ¡había alguien a su lado!, alarmada y sorprendida abrió los ojos rápidamente y de golpe, solo para encontrar a un pequeño bulto bajo sus sabanas, con mucha cautela fue destapando poco a poco el bultito…sus sorpresa fue mucha cuando descubrió a una pequeña niña no mayor de 10 años acurrucada en su fotón por alguna razón se le hacia conocida, pero no podía recordar de donde.

Se acerco a ella y la movió un poco para despertarla…

Niña: haaaa (bostezando) que pasa Sra.k …haaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto mirando a ana con desconfianza.

Ana: aquí yo ago las preguntas ¿Quién eres y que haces en mi fotón?

La niña poniéndose de pie con una expresión algo altanera

Niña: mi nombre es ana kyouyama, aprendiz de itako y prometida del futuro shaman king, y no se como llegue aquí, yo estaba en mi casa y amanecí aquí.

Ana estaba impresionada no podía creerlo ¿como era posible?

"de ahora en adelante ana actual será ana y la otra será Anita"

Ana: eso no es posible

Anita: ¿Por qué?...un momento aun no me has dicho quien eres tu.

Ana: no es posible, por que yo soy ana kyouyama, la itako y la prometida del shaman king.

Ambas: mmmmmm ¬ ¬

Ana: después veré como te envió de regreso, ahora tengo mucha hambre, quédate aquí y no te…

Ana no pudo terminar pues la pequeña ya estaba en la puerta próxima a abrirla…

Ana: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Anita: a verlo

Ana: ¿a ver a quien?

Anita: a mi prometido, dime es ¿guapo?, ¿alto?, seguro es el mejor…dime, dime mirándola con una carita de borrego a medio morir

Ana: No, sujetándola de su bracito te quedaras aquí, como quieres que le explique a hyo que yo de 10 años esta en la pensión, voy por algo de desayunar y después te traeré algo a ti.

Anita; pero…

Ana: nada…

La pequeña se quedo sentada haciendo pucheros mientras ana cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Podría parecer raro el hecho de que ana no le tomara tanta importancia al hecho de encontrarse a ella misma de 10 años, pero en sus escasos 15 años había visto tantas cosas asombrosas e inexplicables que era un poco difícil de sorprender, sin mencionar que en su cabeza había tantas ideas y preguntas que una mas la haría estallar.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras y siguió su camino hasta llegar al comedor, donde vio a Hyo, estaba rodando una naranja sobre la mesa mientras veía televisión, eso era típico en el…se aproximo un poco hasta llegar a la puerta, lo observo un poco mas hasta llegar a la puerta, lo observo un poco mas, con una mirada llena de dudas de tristeza, de miedo de preocupación…

Ana: ya preparaste el desayuno?

Hyo: heee…jejejejeje, no Anita pero enseguida lo preparo

Ana: mas te vale, o acaso quieres que tu linda prometida muera de hambre?

Hyo: entre dientes no creo que te pase nada…

Ana: escuche eso, ahora harás doble entrenamiento.

Hyo: pero ,pero Anita --u esta bien.

Ana: bueno ahora ve y has el desayuno que muero de hambre…

Hyo tenia una cara bastante apegada, pero aun así cumplió con su tarea e hizo el desayuno; lo llevo a la mesa y empezaron a comer.

Ana: voy a servirme un poco ana miro hacia dentro del recipiente y vio que estaba vacío heee? Hyo donde esta el resto?

Hyo: jejejeje, es que me dio flojera hacer mas no creí, que fuera necesario.

Ana: hyo Asakura, acaso no te importa que este bien alimentada?

Hyo: Anita, no es eso.

Ana: como no va a ser eso, te importo mas tu pereza que yo me alimentara.

Hyo: empezaba a desesperarse No Anita deja te ex…

Ana: que me vas a explicar, que te da flojera hacer algo por mi…

Hyo: estaba un poco mas desesperado Anita calmate no tomes esa actitud

Ana: ahora resulta que te molestan mis actitudes, ya veo que no te intereso ni un poco

Hyo: estallo, se levanto de la mesa bruscamente ¡como puedes decir eso ana! , no vez que todo lo que hago lo hago por ti, ni siquiera que me convirtiera en el shaman king te satisfizo, aun así me matas entrenando y yo no digo nada por que lo hago por ti, como puedes decir que no me interesas, mas bien el que no te interesó soy yo…

Ana: se levanta hasta quedar a la altura de su prometido ahora me vas a reclamar lo que has hecho por mi?, si es así ahorrártelo, yo siempre hice las cosas por tu bien, pero tu eres un holgazán que no querías ni quieres hacer nada.

Hyo: QUE?¡, sabes ana no te entiendo…

Al terminar de decir esto hyo se ido media vuelta y salio del comedor, sus pasos retumbaron por toda la pensión hasta que retumbo la puerta indicando que había salido.

Ana estaba pasmada, se había ido por fin todo lo que había temido estaba ocurriendo, ¿y si no volvía? ¿Por qué diantres se avían gritado?, ¿es acaso que en verdad entre ellos no había mas que un compromiso?, no eso no podía ser cierto…

Se quedo estática unos minutos viendo hacia la puerta como esperando ver que hyo regresara.

Anita: por que?

Ana: he…la niña la logro sacar de sus pensamientos lo escuchaste todo?

Anita: ¿Por qué se pelean de esa forma?, ¿por que se gritan así?, yo quiero mucho a hyo y por lo tanto tu también ¿o no?, por que lo tratas así.

Ana: así ¿Cómo?

Anita: ¿tan fríamente?

Ana: "si lo supiera talvez podría responderte" eres muy chica para entenderlo, mejor ven te voy a preparar algo de desayunar.

Anita: pero… y el, no lo vas a seguir?

Ana: no estamos en una novela niña, además ese es mi problema

Anita: entonces también es mío, por que mi sue..

Ana: ya¡, guarda silencio y sígueme debes estar hambrienta..la tomo del brazo y la dirigió hacia la cocina

--------------------------------------

mientras tanto Hyo tocaba el timbre de una gran casa…

-hee? ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? Acaso ocurrió algo esta bien?

Hyo: puedo quedarme uno días?

-------------------------------------------------

bueno este es el primer capitulo de no se cuantos todo depende de su respuesta, espero que les guste…por cierto aclaro este es un hyoxana forever

¿A dónde abra ido hyo?

¿Cómo hará ana para no sacarse de quicio con ella misma?

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.


End file.
